Language of Silence
by Espiritus
Summary: Six years after the fall of the Republic, time draws Kaoru and Kenshin, former lovers, closer together as they fight on opposing sides of an ongoing war. And while Kaoru dreads seeing him again, Kenshin cannot wait to claim her for his own. KBK.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Also, I'm sticking to the fact that I'm not George Lucas and that I do not own Star Wars, since I use some (maybe a lot) of aspects of it in my story.

But don't worry; this has its own story plot. Like my friend Kage Ame said, it's the _what if _to Star Wars. And just a side note, the first few chapters of this story may be a little choppy (hope not!) for I have to explain some things, and you know how that is.

The story takes place in Medias Reis- or in the middle of things- so you may be a little confused, so that is why I have given you all the information below.

**Summary:**

Six years after the fall of the Republic, time draws Kaoru and Kenshin, former lovers, closer together as they fight on opposing sides of an ongoing war. And while Kaoru dreads seeing him again, Kenshin cannot wait to claim her for his own. KK

**The Resistance**

_Warning: These have spoilers to the story._

Hiko Seijuro: Uncle to Akira and Kenshin. He is apart of the twelve on the Council of Zine. Escaped into the Resistance. He was Kenshin's Maven (Master), and is a leader of Council of the Resistance.

Kaoru Kamiya: A Senator of Kasshin, and later becomes a well known commander of Resistance. The new government wants the commander – her - dead, but they do not know that the commander was actually once the Senator of Kasshin.

Misao Makimachi: She is a self trained Zine unknown to the Zine Council, who was a body guard to Tomoe, and now is apart of the Resistance.

Okon: Bodyguard to Tomoe, and a very strong warrior who is also apart of the Resistance.

Omasu: Bodyguard to Tomoe, and is now in the Resistance.

Shiro: Regular person of the populace who joined the Resistance. Lieutenant of the Wing Program.

Kuro: Regular person of the populace. Major of the Wing Program.

Yahiko Myojin: Zine in training (tyro). Sanouske was able to take him away before he was killed.

Tsubame Sanjou: Zine in training (tyro). She felt something go wrong and left to find the Resistance, saved by her Maven Tae as she tried to escape.

Enshi: Representative of Tellat. Becomes apart of the Resistance and hates Kenshin for he killed his sister. He becomes a self trained Zine after the fall.

Akira: Prince of Hiten, brother to Kenshin, and use to be Zine. He was one of the Council members of the Resistance. He usual is out on missions, so regularly does not attend meetings, but is more like a background member. Kenshin blames him for _'turning'_ Kaoru against him.

Katsu (Tsunan Tsukioka): Spy for the Resistance.

Shura: One of the captains in the Resistance.

Megumi Takani: Senator of Tellat. Trapped on the other side of blockade at the beginning of the story. She is more of a strategist for the Resistance using her knowledge for power.

Sanouske Sagara: One of the Zine who turns to the Resistance and escaped getting killed by other Zine (since he did not support the new government). Gives up the title of Zine soon after that.

Okina: One of the twelve Zine Directors. Escapes into the Resistance, and becomes a leader in the Council.

Hajime Saitou: One of the twelve Directors of Zine. Turns to the resistance (leader there too). Most of the twelve Zine Council were suppose to be killed.

Toki: She was of no high society, just apart of the populace and joins the Resistance as a pilot when she finds out that her brother was killed. Falls in love with Saitou.

Shigure: Free ranger. Kills whoever tries to go against the Resistance. Angered with Kenshin since he killed his best friend, Toki's brother, Gentatsu. But for respect for Kaoru, he decides not to seek out Kenshin to kill him. (Shigure and Gentatsu were in the OVAs).

**The New United Nation**

_Warning: These have spoilers to the story._

Lady Magadalia (Sayo Amakusa): Sister of the leader of Helbanees. Was a minor representative, and stayed with the new government (even though she doesn't agree with them) to try to bring back the good in her brother. Katsura looks at her as if she were a daughter.

Shouga Amakusa: He was the General of the old government's military, but his loyally never turned.

Aoshi Shinomori: Zine who is still loyal to the new government.

Kenshin Himura: Zine still loyal to the new government. Started assassinating Senators because he was tricked by Kastura. Most powerful of all Zine it was said.

Soujiro Seta: Zine still loyal to the new government. Assassinating other Zine; mostly the Council.

Kastura: Overlord in the new government. Was close to Kenshin and convinced most of the Zine that the most of the Senate were traitors.

Shishio Makato: A Zine renegade, who went against the Zine from the beginning. More of a free agent now.

Houji Sodojima: A clever politician who works for Shishio and has the Senate give all power to Kastura unknowingly. Those who were smart enough were killed by Kenshin and others.

Chou Sawagejo: Free Agent- goes to which ever side offers him the most money. Mostly with the new government.

Kamitari Honjo: Second-in-command of the new government's military. Master of disguise who can gather information with ease.

Anji Yukyuzan: The only one of the twelve Zine Council who joined the new government.

Usai Uonuma: His vision taken away by one of dead Zine Council members he has sworn to destroy the remaining Council members who spurred him when he wished to become one of them. Tries mostly to go after Saitou, Hiko, and Okina since they are the only remaining three of the twelve.

Hennya Kaariwa: Director of the Flight Division of the new government's army.

Iwanbo (fat one): Front line man used for cover and distraction.

Fuji: A man of great skill in the art of battle. He is a leader during the ground fights.

Ayame & Suzame: Two sisters who were Zine in training. Kenshin found them in the Zine Sanctuary and did not wish to kill them, because he thought they could be used for a later purpose. He trains them to kill the Resistance fighters.

Jineni: An assassin with unusual powers.

**The Others**

_These people will be mentioned in the story._

Yumi Komogata: Zine who fell in love with Shishio, and ended up dying when placing herself in front of Saitou's sword while Shishio and he were in a fight. She died protecting Shishio.

Tomoe Yukishiro: Elected Ambassador of Tellat. Dies because Kenshin kills her for she goes against the new government before the war. Was fiancé to Akira, Kenshin's brother.

Captain Souzou Sagara: Captain of the old government's army. Died in the beginning of the fall by Shouga's sword.

Tae Sekihara: Zine, and also Tsubame's Maven. Tae died protecting her by holding off Aoshi while she escaped.

(Maven) Genzai: Died at the hands of Usai who wished to destroy the twelve of the Zine Council at the beginning of the fall. He was one of the twelve, and left two of his tyros: Ayame and Suzame.

Gentatsu: Died by the hand of Kenshin in the beginning of the fall. He was one of the Zine and brother to Toki.

Saizuchi: Political machine who works along with Houji. Influences the gangs of the world, and uses them to start up the wars which lead to the fall. Dies by Soujiro who was sent to kill him once his purposed was served.

Shikijou: Died protecting Aoshi, their Maven, in the beginning battles of the fall.

Hyottoko:

Beshimi:

Hannya: Knew of Misao's power, but said nothing. He is a Zine who died protecting Aoshi. As a last request, he asked Aoshi to find a girl named Misao and take care of her no matter which side she was on.

Yutaro: A Zine in training (tyro) who was Yahiko's best friend, and died before he could get out of the Zine sanctuary.

Side note: All my characters in these profiles are in Rurouni Kenshin at one point or another.

**Important Aspects of the Story**

_Basically the world of Sellayd has about fifty different countries in it, each ruled under a different type of government and different people. To keep the peace, all fifty countries made a central congress to keep peace between nations. Despite their own governments, each country sends about three Senators (they're more senator per country, but only three for the Sellayd Republic), and one ambassador, and ten representatives to the Sellayd Republic. And then there is the Lord of Congress, and he is elected by the Senators that attend the Sellayd Republic._

_Another aspect the Sellayd Republic is that they have a specialized defense force (the best soldiers in the world, basically like the Jedi's in Star Wars) called Zine. They are usually taken at a young age, but don't have to be. They are recruited by the Sellayd Republic because they have great potential, and are meant to pledge there loyally to peace in the Sellayd World. Powers depend on the person, and how much they are connected with the Great One and the world around them._

_And F.Y.I: Not every person on the planet is joined with the Resistance. There is still the populace which remains between the mists of the war; they joined the Resistance by volunteering._

**The Old Government**

_-The Sellayd Republic-_

The Old Government or Sellayd Republic: the government of the world before the take over. It kept the peace between the many nations on Sellayd (Sell-la-id).

Lord of Congress: The elected leader of the republic.

**The New Government**

_-New United Nation-_

New United Nation: The new government which overthrew the old one. It is, of course, the evil of the story as well.

Overlord: Man who took over the government.

**Zine**

Directors: The top Council of the Zine (twelve in all).

Maven: The title given to a Zine who has completed training.

Tyro: A person who's learning to become a Zine.

**The Resistance**

Council of the Resistance: The main directors of the Resistance, basically they are the leaders. They are mostly old leaders of the old government. But some like Kaoru are also involved from time to time, for she was at one time a respected Senator so she also has some say in the war.

Grand Commander: The top leader of the Resistance.

General/Commander: Almost equal in ranking in the Resistance, but beneath the Council.

Dic and Flat: Name of two units of men on the Resistance side that were destroyed in an attack.

**The Nation of Kasshin **

_-One of the fifty nations on the planet-_

Kasshin: One nation under the old government.

Guardian of Kasshin: The leader of Kasshin. Like America's President he/she has to be elected.

Governor: A position in Kasshin's government, the position deals with the inner issues of the state.

Senator: A position in Kasshin's government which deals more with the World Senate.

_(These are only parts of Kasshin's government, like ours, there many more positions and aspects. But in this story, I focus more of the World Government)._

**Commonwealth of Helbanees**

_-Another country of the planet-_

Onans: A name of a region in the country of Helbanees.

**Principality of Hiten**

_-Another country-_

King/Queen: Elected leader.

Prince/Princess: Upcoming leader, unless the people dislike him or her. Applies only to first-borns.

Government: A king is elected, but if he as a son or daughter, the first born is called either the prince of princess. If the people approve of the King's son or daughter then they will be elected to be the new Queen or King. If not, then they hold another election. Its basically a mix between a democracy and monarchy.

**Miscellaneous Information**

Great One: Basically, God or the Force (like in Star Wars).

Protectorates: Space cities of Sellayd.

Central City: The capital of the world. It located in the middle of a designated neutral zone, and it is where the Republic meets.

Flight Pods: Like in stars wars, think of fighting star ships.

Terrain Rulers: Floating jet skies in a way.

Tatoui: A city of the resistance. At this time its position is unknown to the New Government. But it's located in the country of Arnica.

Waterways of Tublin: The nation of Tublin is a water filled place, and has lots of rivers, lakes, etc...It is important to the Resistance to get to these waterways.

Ramacutra: A desert place located deep in the southern hemisphere of the world. It's apart of the gang ruled region of Edwaqu (another country on the planet); the government there fell and its now under the jurisdiction of the Senate until a new leader comes (This is when the flash back occurs). Now Ramacutra is a hiding place for the Resistance.

The Fall: Refers to the fall of the old government and the beginning of the war to restore the Republic.

Okay onto the story!

**Language of Silence  
**By: Espiritus  
_Chapter One_

_Six years after the fall of the Sellayd Republic..._

Change is inevitable. It was the core of life, society, and love. A world without change is purgatory to the mind, yet, at the same time, an excitedly different domain where many fear to tread. On the same, there are two types of change-- good and bad.

It was this certain change, the bad, which Kaoru fled from those many years ago. Could it have been prevent if she just stayed, waited, and watched as people died? Not in her mind. Never would it be.

Change is what occurred in the old government, turning in darkness, it led to another more sinister branch, an empire ruled under one. A Republic was no longer. Her life's work--gone, helped vanquished by the one she loved.

Once she had been called Senator Kamiya; respected and thought as a wise and good person. Not even she could have stopped the events set in place. But she could no longer wonder about what ifs, now was the time to act, now was the time for her, for the people, to set the world right once again by destroying the New United Nation.

Shutting her eyes and squeezing the bar tightly, Kaoru regained control of her breathing.

The Resistance was gathering in number here at Onans. Weapons, flight pods, and terrain rulers covered the steel laced hanger below her. The dark that should have taken precedence under ground was not to be found here, amazingly it was brightly furnished.

Techno-colored buttons and screens flashed in preparation for another upcoming battle. The sound of clinking, clattering, buzzing, scraping, and whizzing objects passed in her ears. Sparks from repair bots consumed the air along with the foul smell of semi-automatic weapons and fuel.

Time was drawing them closer together. _Oh, Great One. Give me strength and ability_.

"Commander Kamyia." A man filled her vision and saluted, pressing a fisted hand to his stomach and, from the elbow, raised it to the side-- a salute from the old government.

Kaoru nodded. "Grand Commander Aszeal has asked for your presence at the Council."

"The Council then," Kaoru prompted turning her face away from the hanger below, "a meeting is in order, and they wish me there?"

"At this point, it would seem so." The man replied, his uniform all but frayed and worn.

They were running out of supplies quicker than she had suspected since the blockade. Kaoru tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear and nodded in the affirmative. How long could they hid here in this bunker and stay alive? Action was needed, fast. The Resistance Fighters needed to protect this place; it was important to their cause.

Regarding her image in the glass behind her, Kaoru sighed and smiled to the people working inside. Monitors filled the area, people rushed back and forth with information, and though Kaoru could not hear it, she knew the sound of loud voices arguing came through.

Yes, this bunker while large, was still only third in comparison to the main base, and operation complex; both located somewhere among the planet's land.

"Commander."

The sound of a whizzing, flying object rushed behind her, coming from the bottom of the hanger. Noises reached to her ears, this time the sounds of people in anger and despair.

Shura, the one who called her, seemed angered and panicked, but expertly controlled the pod she flew. A tremor ran through Kaoru's body. Something happened, the blood in her veins sparked and churned in her.

"The units of Dic and Flat have been destroyed." Her old friend rasped out, her chest heaving underneath a pilot's uniform.

Kaoru in forced motion leaned over the railing. The underwater gates (under the rock) were opened, telling the return of the survivors. "Captain Shura, gather the ground controls and sound the fighters. Tell them to get rest, we'll need it. This is no time for anything other than planning and contemplation. I want no one to be panicking or rash in this time. Now, go."

The green haired woman nodded and zipped away on her pod just as Kaoru made her way to the lift. The Council would gather and speak of battles and plans. They were the old leaders of the Sellayd Republic, each the respected leader of his or her land, or the ones who were still alive that is.

Pain shot through her; this was her path, she had chosen right, she chose the side which they always fought for.

_Do not think of him._

The door automatically slid open revealing a darken room with a spherical table in the center. A faint green light radiated from the top, and around it blue signals and latches radiated brightly.

"General Akira." Kaoru nodded and sat in a chair.

The man nodded in response. He was the man who had been there for her when she was a young Senator, taking care of her like an older brother would.

A long time ago, before she was in the Senate, he was Zine who eventually gave his title up. Back then he'd always have a smile in those gray eyes, now they held nothing but pain and sadness. War, for some, took away all hope, but for others like her, it only strengthened their resolves.

His time was coming near, she sensed it, and wished she had not. "Please take a seat, Senator Kamiya, Prince Akira."

Turing her face to the table when it sprang to life, Kaoru viewed the members of the Council and found all of them present, except one arrogant member. Each of them was located all around the planet, such as Kaoru and Akira, yet only few at the main base in Tatoui.

There were twenty of them in all, but some of lesser leaders were not called this time. If they had been present there would have been thirty members in all. But the person who greeted them, smiling solemnly in a tall back chair, was the Grand Commander of the Resistance. He, in person, was tall, handsome, in his mid-thirties, and had the charismatic gift of speech which could gather everyone's attention with one word. Not only that, but he was a fair fight.

Kaoru nodded once, "Thank you, Grand Commander Aszeal, for having me."

"Not at all, Senator, or should I call you Commander?"

"Commander please, I no longer hold the title of Senator."

He understood. "Update," The Council members all sat back, their holographic forms hazy in the green light. "Our units of Dic and Flat, have either of you received word?"

"We have not just yet-" Akira started.

Kaoru held out a hand and shook her head. "The word came only a moment ago, Captain Shura reported that the mission failed to bring the fall of the northern blockade to the waterways of Tublin."

"But our scouts told reported that the northern point of 85'76 was lightly enforced. Was it a trap?" Another Council member by the name of Biegin spoke leaning forward, his eyes knit in frustration. He was the one who opted for the attack.

"I did not have time to gather details, but it seems like that was the case." Kaoru continued.

"A trap..." Biegin voiced flowed off.

The Grand Commander did not wait, "We have to acknowledge these occurrences. The New United Nation's technology is in more supply and grandeur; we're basically relying off old telecommunications and weapons.

"It was no fault, but, Council members; we must break the blockade to get to our resources. None of the Resistance has received word from any of our people on the other side. Not even some of our bases in the Protectorates are able to get to our people. "

"The answer lays in the fact we have to try and contact them somehow and restore communication, Grand Commander." Another person spoke out. _Okina_, Kaoru smile; he was always the voice of the wise.

There were a series of mummers, but this was an issue brought up before, numerous times by Okina.

"Okina, we have tried it before. There is no way."

_But_, Kaoru though, _we have not tried one way. Is that what you're thinking, Okina_? And it is with that the argument began. Kaoru twitched in her seat. Nothing could be settled in this matter, not while people on both sides of the blockade were dying.

"And yet it is still the best and only solution with the supplies we have at hand." With Okina's second statement louder mummers took precedence. Kaoru was pulled back in memories... memories of the Senate.

"Silence. We need order, not argumentation." The Grand Commander instructed, Kaoru nodded, an idea concerting in her mind.

"Communication," Kaoru ventured to say. Akira looked at her, realization coming to his eyes.

"Do you have something in mind, Commander?" Saitou asked incredulously. He was once apart of the Council of Zine, and one of the few who turned sides after the fall.

Kaoru did not answer for a moment, glaring at Saitou, gathered her thoughts together. Years of political training taught her so, think before speaking; a great method she rarely liked to apply, but was forced to learn.

"I could go in with a team," She shook her head. "With the Council's permission, I could take a team to the blockade. A small team will be best, to sneak through and repair communications."

The room was silent for a moment before a team of fits broke out. There was no argument, but the constant back lash of the word impossible and other words of good plan among others. She wished for a moment she said nothing. Glancing at Akira, she grimaced at his stern face. It seemed as if he did not like the idea.

"Commander." The Grand Commander spoke quietly but effectively silenced the group.

"You are a valued asset to the old government, a prized senator to Kasshin. We, as a Council," Others nodded their heads silently, "cannot risk you being caught or killed. Not only for your sake, but the Resistance as well. You're a great Commander, and to lose you to the new government would be a major deficit in out abilities."

"Yes, we agree that the plan you have can work, but under a different leadership." A woman named Una spoke calmly.

Kaoru frowned. How dare they! Was it because she was a woman, or was it because they could not lose her? If she was such a great Commander, then why not send her, she'd seen a _fair_ amount of battles and come out alive.

Kaoru felt completely helpless in the false security of the Onans hanger. Her men and women were dying out there as she just gave orders of late. It was high time she had to fight for the government, the society, the peace she believed in...again. Kaoru wanted to be out in the battle field. She needed to be out there.

Kaoru saluted in the old way, but she could not accept the Council's proposal. "I appreciate your concern, but, Grand Commander, my people are dying out there. I cannot just stay here and do nothing at all. What kind of Commander would I be?

"I know this land. I've been here many months. I have studied charts and maps of the land and our tactics, and I'm certain that I can complete this mission, even if my men and I have to go against the Zine themselves and the Overlord.

"And please, I no longer hold the title of Senator; this is a time of war, and as of now I am a commander of the Resistance Army, and as commander I deserved the respect one should have, and not be pampered just because I'm a female."

The room was silent for but a moment, before a new voice stepped in.

"Commander Kamiya, it is not only that, but you are also in danger because of one man. Have sense, and don't be over confident. He's growing stronger each day, and if you venture far enough he will sense you."

"Hiko?" Kaoru turned startled to find him standing in the darken room.

When did he come in? He was like all Zine in that matter; they could sneak about anywhere at any time and not get caught. He had been like his youngest nephew, the man whom she loved.

"Yes, Commander. We cannot let him find you, for he thinks your dead. His mind is already warped enough, and if you came into the picture who knows what would happen."

Kaoru regarded the Grand Commander, who spoke, and the rest of the Council. Everyone seemed to know the basis of her affaire with the most respected and now infamous Zine. Kaoru tightened her hands in fist.

"This is war, Council. We're all in danger, and if we don't do something soon we will all die. I'm going, for I see it in the best interest of the Resistance." She rebuked never taking her eyes off Hiko.

The Grand Commander smiled sadly and looked to the rest. "If there is no argument, then we will grant you this permission."

There was none. And in the corner of her eye she saw Okina smile.

_**Kaoru walked down the white marble corridor, cool and dark, with red and navy drapes hanging from the ceilings, and paintings covering the enormous walls. Kaoru expected nothing less from this building.**_

**_She had been in the Central City for a year now and still was amazed by the Sellayd Republic Hall. The opened aired windows to her side showed the spectacular city, that strengthen their world, span on for endless miles. _**

**_Towers of gold, white, amethyst, and amber stretched into the sky, leading to floating city centers, accompanied by towering trees which spotted up every now and then. Flying vehicles swept around outside, and light from blazing buildings surrounded her. Metal buildings and walk ways seemed endless, and they sky was painted red in the setting sun._**

_**For a moment she wondered if the Protectorates were just as beautiful as this was. **_

_**Out in the far distance, a huge glass pyramid rose above all other structures, yet no one could see its interior. It was the Zine Sanctuary where the peace keepers, the Zine, were stationed for the good of the world. The glass structure discharged colors of many onto all that surrounded it. It was beautiful as it was blinding.**_

_**"Senator Kamiya." She turned to see a man depressing his head slightly. She smiled.**_

_**"Prince Akira. Or should I call you Maven Akira."**_

_**He gave a silent chuckle, "No call me Akira. I gave up the title of Maven, it's not my fate. I' am to be like my father and assume his position."**_

_**Kaoru nodded and looked out the window when a slight breeze came through. **_

_**"I was deeply impressed by your presentation of the new trade bill. The tariff, I'm sure, will be passed in the next weeks. Hopefully it will calm the rebels down. They're starting to become a problem."**_

_**"Yes, I definitely agree. And I'm glad to say my many hours spent poring over documents amounted to some good." Kaoru confessed turning to face the prince of Hiten. **_

_**He gave another slight chuckle, and for once Kaoru was thankful to see a politician actually have a likable emotion. In the meetings of the Senate there was nothing but stern straight faces and articulate speaking battles.**_

_**They were quite for a moment, letting their own thoughts accompany the setting sun. These were times Kaoru loved. But the peace was vanishing, the new threat was mounting, and Kaoru predicted terror and a fall into darkness. Her blood sparked every time she thought about the rebels which stemmed from the desolate plains of Ramacutra.**_

_**"Beautiful isn't?" Akria brought her from her thoughts.**_

_**Kaoru gazed to the outer world, past the dark drapes and marble floors, onto the crystallized pyramid. "The Zine Sanctuary?" She asked.**_

_**"Yes," He breathed out, a smile on his face. "My brother is there."**_

_**"You're brother?" Kaoru questioned...oh yes, she remembered hearing about the second child of King Gant Seijuro, but she never heard of a Zine with the family name of Seijuro, except Akira.**_

_**"Yes. He's a Zine. A great one, you know the one sent to find the leader of the rebel force." She had not heard, but of course she had only been here a year, the rebels had been building up for at least three. But still, if this Zine was so great should she not have heard about him in Kasshin?**_

_**He gave a quick laugh, "Did you know, I helped train him?"**_

_**Kaoru did not even know who he was talking about. But if he has trained his brother then the brother had to be much younger. Akira was almost thirty- five.**_

_**"I was a, you could call it, assistant mentor." Kaoru smiled, the man was deep in memories.**_

_**"How old is your brother?" Kaoru ventured, her curious nature getting to her.**_

_**"Twenty-five. He was ten when I started helping him."**_

_**Kaoru smiled a little, they must have been close. "You never see him anymore do you?"**_

_**He waved her off. "How can I? He's never in Central City. Like a Zine, he's always on missions for the Republic."**_

_**"But you said he's here."**_

_**He nodded, "Yes. I will be visiting him shortly." With that he shook his head and apologized for his lapse. She told him it was okay, but that he never told her his brother's name. He smiled at her, but said nothing more, only that she would know one day, but her blood sparked and her instincts told her to beware. Her father always said she had a gift for sensing danger. **_

_**He was right.**_

* * *

Water dripped constantly from the rocky ceiling above, followed by dangerous thumping.

They were coming.

Megumi turned around to see Misao; her breath was irregular, but her eyes were calm and collected; it was the emotional state of a self-trained Zine in her coming out. Megumi, on the other hand, was not quite so pacified.

"It's time we got out of here. It's no longer safe." Megumi gave a curt nod, gathering the articles of maps and strategies, saving them on a small metallic plate.

If they were ever to break the blockade to the south and find away back to Onans it would take more than mere strength to do so. Her heart hammered against her chest, and a cold sweat broke out. Days of the old republic broke into her mind, ravaging it with times of cursed peace and trial.

A hard hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground just as a slate of pointed rock broke from the low ceiling. The room became invisible to her, covered in dust and smoke of a broken earth. Megumi's chest rocked with spasms of coughs in taking the cloud of debris, but soon the atmosphere settled and Megumi was able to see Sanouske.

"Are you okay, Fox?" A voice she knew to well, annoyed her too well, called out from the wreckage. She nodded her head.

"Misao?" Her mind clicked. Where was the girl? A weasel like sound came from the dust. It was still too cloudy to see properly, but she could make out Misao's whine from anywhere.

"Fine. I'm here. I'm not dead." The latter laughed, keeping up her cheerful disposition despite the situation.

The sound of twisting metal, and buzzing instruments cutting through metal and rock consumed there ears. They had to escape now, they were too close. Security had been breached one hour ago; they had not been able to escape then. "Ladies, if you want to live I suggest we join the others."

"Rooster-head, that sounds like an idea." Misao said sarcastically getting up, and pulling out her energy daggers hidden in her boots, the other was too involved to tease back. Quickly they all scanned the rocky wall until they came upon white automatic doors. With a single push of a button it opened, leading them into a dark, rocky hallway slick with flowing water.

Their base would soon be drowned out...along with them.

A dim light emerged from Misao's weapons, but other than these and the powering down energy lights, the hall was dark. "The others," Megumi question, her heart steadily rising in fear, "where are they?"

"Hopefully, out." Misao said as they cross hurriedly but cautiously along dark tunnels.

"That or they are in the hanger, if it is not already underwater." Sanouske put in. Megumi glared at the ex-Zine, noticing how his senses were on high. His eyes blazed in thought and anger, but despite the groans of metal structure, and the invaders near at hand, Megumi allowed herself to feel safe with him. No matter what they would be together.

"Here, Megumi." Misao turned around, throwing a laser pistol at her. She depressed one eyelid, something Megumi barely made out. "For protection. You know, just in case."

Soon they came upon another door, which Megumi quickly typed the code in, and opened to reveal another area; this one still in operation. Sterile white walls glowed around them. Inside the room, three people turned to stare; their arms rose with lethal weapons in case the intruders were the soldiers of the new government.

A sigh escaped their lips in union, "Shit, Sanouske." Yahiko exclaimed, his energy sword lowering to his side. The young Zine was tense with fear, and the will to fight and live.

"What are you still doing in here?" Megumi pushed past Misao and Sanouske and looked at the others.

"Captain Megumi," Okon saluted her, "Shutting down and erasing the main computers memory. We cannot have them find any information. Even if we died, they will gain nothing."

"Okon," Misao said going down steps to the circular table in the center of large white room; it was the main computer unit, located in the middle of the three leveled room; it was at the last level, being filled every moment by more water. Misao typed something in, and a holographic screen of the base's map flash for an instant before it fizzed out.

"Have you tried contacting others?"

"Yes." She glanced up quickly. "Omasu gave us a link a few minutes ago saying the hanger is still somewhat dry."

"Then shall we not go there?" Misao questioned. Yahiko shook his head, but it was Tsubume who spoke, another young Zine who never finished training.

"It's too dangerous." She sighed, "It's impossible to escape from there, troops are guarding the exit."

The sound of a horrible cry shook the underground base (under the Tublin waterways). Lights flickered and the computer's earsplitting moans consumed the drowning room; the computer fried. It was the most horrible sound Megumi ever heard; it sounded like the screams of hundreds being murdered. She hoped it wasn't. Megumi looked towards Sano with hope in her eyes and in reply he winked.

Misao and Yahiko were the first up, and immediately they tried to open the steel enforced doors- they wouldn't budge. Megumi noticed this with dire eyes. _Think. You're a strategist_. Looking around herself she noticed Sanouske trying to help Okon with the fried main computer, if they did not get it operational all the people in the hanger would have no way out...no hope at all.

Closing her eyes, Megumi prayed for guidance from the Great One.

_That's it._

"Misao. The air vents." As soon as she said it, there was a screech on the other side of the door, and the sound of many voices. They were distant and powerful and their doom. It was no ally.

Misao's body shook, but with a curt nod she agreed. With a powerful jump Misao threw her daggers in front of her body and twisted around when they connected with the ceiling. She fell down just as the main air vent's entrance came after her. Megumi did not have the time to be amazed at the self trained Zine's power, for in the same second she was thrown up and caught by Yahiko who was already situated in the shaft.

Water spilled slowly from the air ducks.

They were gone before the door fell open.

**A/N:** I would like to know if I should continue this story, for I write for myself as much as I write for my readers.

Basically, I'm just hoping that my story won't be a big waste of time. And even if ya'll don't like it, I will still write it for myself (laughs). Since I talked too much in the beginning, I will just leave you with a thank you, so thank you for reading my story. And I know this is very confusing, but it should get better in time.

Would anyone want to be my beta-reader? And I know, this must have a lot of grammar mistakes. I'm sorry.

-Espiritus

**PS:** Please pray, or something, for people facing Hurricane Rita, such as me. I live in Houston and it is most likely I will get hit by the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Note: **This chapter may – actually will be confusing – to some, so I suggest you go back and look back atthe locations in the summary if you want to. As well, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and **a special shout out and thanks to Triste1** for editing this chapter. If it wasn't for her excellent grammar skills then this chapter would have been a whole lot more confusing.

**Language of Silence  
**By: Espiritus  
_Chapter Two_

Kaoru sat facing Hiko who, in turn, faced the setting sun. She could not calm her nerves. She never could around him, especially when the man had something to say and would not say it. At the moment, Kaoru allowed herself to lie on the plains of Onsas with a gentle breeze on her face and the soft green brush waving in her ear. It was a time of quiet peace she rarely let herself have—not even in her sleep would her troubles leave her.

Painted in the sky were huge yet seemingly small structures, as lighted and bright as any of the stars; they were the Procreates.

"Kamiya, you're really an idiot you know that?" Hiko said suddenly, but Kaoru knew him well enough not to speak just yet—he wasn't finished. "He thinks you're dead; you must consider what would happen if he found you alive. Kenshin is no person to cross, you know that. After your supposed death there were rumors of him, they say he went crazy...more blood thirsty than before."

Kaoru felt a stab of pain, her heart pounded in agony yet she never took her eyes off the faint outlines of the three moons that rose gently in the sky. Kaoru did not wish to think about Kenshin. He was the cause of too much pain and heartache, too much change.

Kaoru sat up hugging her knees and watched the rolling green and blue brush. In the distance, an animal called to another, but other than that no sound echoed on the solitary plains.

"Maven Hiko, I'm not scared of him."

A lie.

The Zine shook his head. "Kaoru, you idiot. I'm not telling you to be a coward, I'm warning you."

Her head snapped in his direction, her black hair waving around her face. "Don't you think I know that Hiko! I know him. I can feel him in my heart and I know for a fact that he would never hurt me. He still has good in him, I know it!"

"Silence," Hiko roughly said, calming his voice in the next instance. What could he say? He'd grown soft for his nephew's love over the years he had known her.

"Yes, that idiot tyro of mine does have some good somewhere inside him, but the fact of the matter is he thinks you died in the fire six years ago."

"The fire..." Kaoru's eyes widened remembering that day so many years ago.

Yes, she had found Kenshin in the Senate house that day, asked him if he killed all those people including Tomoe. He had accused her mind of being warped against him and then hurt her, unintentionally, and then Akira was there. After that she could remember nothing else except waking up surrounded by fire and seeing Akira with a look on his face which she could never begin to describe.

It was at that point she had known that the Kenshin she knew was gone.

"What do you suppose he would do?" Kaoru asked quietly looking at Hiko. "If he found out that I was alive."

Hiko did not answer.

There was another soft rustle in the brush.

* * *

_The Resistance: The Tewian Base  
Location: Nation of Fredon_

Tokio pulled her hair back in a tight bun. Her atrocious hair had been getting in the way for far too long as she poured over the latest readings sent from the Procreates. Thousands of pieces of information filled the holographic screen and after a while of analyzing enemy movements and positions in the dark room her eyes were tearing up. It seemed that her squad would be leaving shortly, or as Saitou put it, _investigating the area of Rodo_—another city in the nation of Fredon, just a bigger one than the city of Tewian where they were presently located.

The door slid open.

"Tokio."

The woman turned around to come face to face with her superior officer and friend, Kuro.

"Major?" she acknowledged.

"Orders from Onsas," he identified the disk in his hand as he placed it in a slot. Immediately another image took over the light stage, this time instead of showing information, a picture of a city turned up. It was Rodo.

"The investigation?" Toki questioned coming to stand by his side. He nodded pointing to a blue highlight path that went directly into the heart of the city.

"As Maven Saitou puts it," he said with a little smirk. "This is the way we were ordered to follow." He shrugged his shoulders. "I would have done it differently."

Toki regarded the map. "Yes, I see what you mean. The whole plan is too forward. Straight through the city," she murmured to herself. "They must think that by being straightforward it will throw off the chances of the new government's patrols tracking our movements."

"Must be. It defiantly sounds like a good plan in theory, but I guess we'll just have to put it to the test."

She smiled and laughed a bit. Kuro gave her a wink. "Send a message to gather Katsu and Shiro, they will be coming."

"We'll be dropping off Katsu, then?" Tokio questioned turning off the light stage, and turning back on the main lights, causing her to close her eyes momentarily from the brightness.

"Yes, it seems as if Commander Kamiya needs information for her upcoming mission." Toki smiled at the mention of the woman. She had meet her five years ago while they were both stationed in Alquotria.

"Upcoming mission?"

"Yes, she is planning to repair communications with the north." Tokio's eyes widened. "And Katsu is the best spy we have, not to mention great at sneaking into enemy bases. I think Commander Kamiya rather likes him." Kuro joked.

Tokio was more serious, her thoughts flying back to the past.

"But is that not where the Battousai is?"

The major flexed his arms and nodded. No one ever said the mission would be easy, especially for the Commander. Kuro had held her in the highest respect when she was a Senator, and even more now—she had done so much for the Resistance.

"Yes. The Council had a problem with it, you can bet that. Almost everyone knows about her and Battousai."

Tokio shook her head and started for the door. "Let's not talk about that, we have a mission to accomplish, major."

He laughed, "Yes, that we do."

* * *

_The Resistance: The Onsas Base_

"You're out of your mind, Kamiya." Akira stated once Hiko left her in the hanger, now dimly lit, confirming the night patrols slowly walking around the base. Kaoru could make out the sound of their boots and the noise calmed her somewhat.

"Do we have to talk about this here, General Akira?" Kaoru voiced sourly, glaring up at him through her dark bangs.

Instead of answering her, Akira took her arm and led her to the rest room at the rear end of the base. It was quiet all through the halls; nothing was to be heard except the humming sounds of the bright lights, and the swishing panels they walked past. Kaoru regarded Akira and noted how tense he was...the feeling came over her again, that same dread, the sparking in her blood.

Her father always said she had a knack for knowing things, an instinct in a way—her own language made of silence.

Akira was going to die. When she did not now nor how, but she felt the time coming closer and closer. Kaoru could not tell the future. She did not know what would occur, but she could feel it though nothing was ever certain. Her instincts were both a gift and a curse.

_Oh Great One, I cannot not lose him as well._

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Akira's voice held concern, the anger had all but vanished. "You're trembling."

Kaoru did not even notice her trembling until he said so. Looking in his deep brown eyes she felt that everything she'd come to know was falling apart. What if her mission was doomed to fail? What if she could not save Misao and the others trapped behind the waterways?

Her rib cage tightened in her chest, and slowly she placed her fingers to her eyes. She would not cry, not over loss. It was natural and meant to happen as the Great One had meant.

Kaoru opened her eyes again and looked at Akira who held her tightly. It would do no good to tell him what she felt; if the Great One called him home then there was nothing she could do. Kaoru did not even have the slightest idea of when or how it would occur. And no, she would not tell him. No one should know when or _if_ their death was coming.

No one.

"I'm scared, Akira." She admitted in a dry laugh.

Her, scared—one of the greatest Commanders of the Resistance. The notion amused Kaoru to say the least, while, at the same, she felt her pride slip away.

Akira nodded in understanding; he was always the one she could talk to, always the one who was there for her after Kenshin had hurt her; Sanosuke was there for her as well, but he was different from Akira. Besides, Sano wasn't here now—he was trapped behind the waterways with Misao.

"I'm scared of Kenshin. What if he has totally forgotten me after I had—after he thought I had died? What if he never returns to be the man I loved? Akira, I don't even know why I'm scared, I don't understand why I'm having these feelings all of a sudden." Kaoru admitted all in one hurried breath. Yes, she was scared, terrified even, but did that make her a coward?

Akira held her closer, his brotherly warmth flowing over her panic.

"No, Kenshin did not forget you; even as Battousai he loved you too much to forget."

Akira tipped her head back, a goofy smile on his face. "Remember Tomoe, Kaoru?"

She nodded, "How could I forget her?" It was the truth.

Kaoru recalled the perfect picture of beauty and elegance and kindness. Kaoru had loved Tomoe as a sister and as a friend, but then she died right before she confronted Kenshin.

Kaoru closed her eyes as Tomoe's limp, white body came to her mind. She had seen the carnage, the brutality of her death, and when Akira came to tell her that Kenshin had killed her, Kaoru hadn't wanted to believe.

"I loved her, Kaoru. She was the only one for me and I would have married her if Kenshin had not killed her." Akira's voice held no bitterness, no anger, only a deep sadness.

That day he had not only lost his fiancée but also his brother. The shock had changed him. Kaoru remembered his once soft face, and as she looked up at the older man hardness was the only way to describe it.

"Kaoru, I have not forgotten her, no matter how much I have changed, or how long she has returned to the Great One. I still remember and love her with all my heart. And it is the same with Kenshin; I can feel it, Kaoru."

Kaoru pulled away from him and managed a smile. No more pain, she chided herself. "Akira, don't do anything rash."

It was the only thing she could leave him with. In a way it was her saying not to be killed. He gave her a bemused smile, as if he understood but at the same time did not. Kaoru only shook her head.

"When I'm gone, Akira, be safe."

He nodded, "Know this, Kaoru, I will never leave you. After all, what are friends for?"

Kaoru could not stop herself; something told her that this might be her last chance to hug him tightly. He embraced back.

What was troubling her? He'd never seen her this emotional. Kaoru was hiding something from him, he knew that, but he was never one to push. Maybe one day he would know. Kaoru, he had come to find, had a certain...gift about her. She could always sense things, occurrences—a trait of the Zine. Yet she was not one. This talent was something completely different. Her gift was extraordinary and he trusted it—her instincts.

He left a moment later. Kaoru felt her blood spark.

_Farewell, Akira. Do not forget me as_ _I will never forget you._

* * *

_The Resistance: Onsas Hanger_

Kaoru smiled at Shura, giving her one last salute, nodding to all the others who stood around her air craft.

"Commander, may the Great One grant you safe passage." Shura said stepping off the ladder and returning towards the tiled ground.

Kaoru sighed, regarding the others who stood; they were all her friends, all the brave men and women under her command. Akira would lead them well when she was gone on her mission—the first stop was Tewian Base in Fredon where she would meet up with Major Kuro and they would discuss the information that Katsu would hopefully send back.

Kaoru prayed for Katsu—his mission was dangerous, but he could be trusted. He was the best at what he did.

"I heard Shigure was going to be with you on your mission." Shura said lightly from below.

Kaoru nodded thinking of the man, smiling. He was yet another emotional victim of Kenshin, Kaoru thought sadly, lost for a moment in memories. Gentatsu, Shigure's best friend and Tokio's brother, was killed by Kenshin in the Zine Temple.

He never had a chance to escape.

Shaking the memory from her mind, Kaoru looked around the hanger seeing numerous faces that she knew and did not know but missing only one. Where was Akira?

"Yes he is," Kaoru paused for a moment. "Where is Akira?"

Shura shrugged asking the man next to her who did the same motion. "Hiko must be having a word with him, did you not already say goodbye?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Tell him goodbye for me please."

"Yes, Commander." Shura stated firmly, her eyes glowing in determination. "And please," the green-haired woman's voice was lighter now, "save the others, especially my brother."

Kaoru laughed a bit, trying to lighten Shura's face. "The brat? Yahiko will probably kill me for thinking he needs saving."

Shura laughed as well. "That's probably true."

"Don't worry, Captain Shura, I will do my best." Kaoru winked, closed her air craft and waited for the upper gate to open.

* * *

_The Resistance: Base under the Tublin Waterways_

Misao collided against something hard and cool and wet. Shit! She could not see anything in the blasted ventilation shaft that Megumi had gotten them into. Not only was it wet, smelly, and cold, but also as dark as night. None of them had managed to find a way out of here.

"Okon, don't you have a map or something?" Misao said, looking behind her and seeing nothing but the white of the other's orbs.

"Misao," Omasu said quietly interceding for her sister, "We lost all the files back in the room when the main computer fried. There is nothing we can use."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Omasu." Sanosuke's voice nearly bellowed from the back. He was almost laughing, Misao sweat dropped. Was he finally going crazy? Their base was under attack by the New Government's military, most of them probably other Zine, and he was laughing.

"Sanosuke," Misao yelled back, "are you going crazy? We need you here."

"Nah, weasel-girl, I'm just staying calm and having fun. No point in over reacting, just be patient, it's the Zine way." Both Yahiko and Sanosuke laughed. The other's rolled their eyes.

"Misao maybe I could try to find a way out by going ahead. I'm the smallest of the group, and Maven Tae used to say that I had a head for direction." The soft, feminine voice could only be Tubsume.

Megumi patted Tubsume shoulder and despite Yahiko's protest, fact remained that she was the smallest of the group and so they let her go. And as Misao watched her go, seeing the silhouette of her bent form disappear beyond a nearby corner, she sent a silent prayer to the Great One. Hopefully, Maven Tae was not lying when she said Tubsume was good with directions.

Misao growled. They still had to locate the others.

They would die here if they did not receive outside help, and she knew that wasn't about to happen.

* * *

_The New Government: above the underground base on the Waterways of Tublin_

Aoshi scanned the sight in front of him, pleased. The Overlord was right as always—those insipid Resistance fighters were stationed here and...hiding. He shook his head slowly, a small smirk on his usually stoic face as he thought that they should just give themselves up, escape was hopeless.

At the present, his men were coming out of and back into the base resembling ants destroying another enemy's hive. The scene was beautiful in a sense of war and battle.

He sensed a strong presence behind him—Himura. "Found anyone yet?"

The man's voice was bored as always, his own was ice. "They're hiding."

"Would you expect anything more—they always hide, Shinomori." Battousai said upon standing next to him, his arms akimbo on his hips, and a black cloak fitting over his form like wings. The red-haired man turned to regard the taller man, his predatory gold eyes missing nothing of what was going on around him. But Aoshi was used to the Battousai, having known him since before the war, and was not afraid of him; in fact, Battousai was his challenge.

"They will come out soon, I sense their feelings." He looked back out to the base, past it onto the flat marsh lands which lay beyond, and his eyes hardened. "And I also sense Sagara."

Aoshi nodded, "The traitor."

Battousai signaled to a soldier nearby, instructing him to bring his aircraft so he could leave. "Capture him and bring him to me to destroy."

"Of course."

Battousai gave him a curt nod and then walked off, leaving Aoshi to handle the situation.

He had better things to do besides hanging around at some now insignificant base. Just a little while longer and the Resistance would crumble under the Overlord's power and all would be well again. A quick flash of raven hair and laughing blue eyes appeared before him, and roughly he pushed her image away.

Kaoru was dead, and nothing could bring her back to him.

**A/N: **Thanks again for reading. And remember comments, suggestions, and reviews are always welcomed.

**Espiritus**


End file.
